


I feel Safe, now I'm with you

by Thiccake



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiccake/pseuds/Thiccake
Summary: Patsy is always attracting the wrong men and Mike is the worst, he abuses her and oppresses her. When she has her chance, she takes it and takes a train to Manchester and meets a cute barista called Delia Busby.





	I feel Safe, now I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Intro... Hi I'm Natalia, I'm 13 and this is my first fanfic... be brutally honest and make sure you share your opinion.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy

Patsy paced up and down the hallway floor. _Any minute he'll be home, and I'll tell him and this nightmare will be over. I'll just need to get on his good side_. She heard the clunk of the car door closing and felt as though the floor crumbled underneath her. Her face drained of colour... she actually had to go through with this. She rushed to the kitchen to make him a cup of tea, "For Gods sake!", she heard him say as he slammed the car door. She shakily poured the boiling water and in the process burned her hand. "Hmph", Mike grunted as he dragged himself inside, collapsing on the sofa. He kicked off his leather shoes and ran a hand through his buzz cut. Patsy steadied herself "Good day at work?", she put the brew on a small coffee table sat in front of him."Do you think it's been a bloody good day!?" he smacked the tea right off the table, "Clean that up, I need a fucking beer". 

A few weeks later

 **"Where is it?!"** Mike stormed into the bedroom in a rage, flinging clothes and shoes as he went."Where's what? I don't know what you're talking about," Patsy answered quietly from the bed, watching the scene unfold.  **"My fucking money, I know you have it!"** She stood up "Look, I didn't take any money ok? Maybe it was one of your mates or something," He looked at her like she just crushed a basket of kittens. "My mates?"  **"My mates!?"** He lunged for her bag and swiftly grabbed it from her. **"I bet it's in here you lying bitch!"** He tipped the contents out, her makeup splattered across the floor, her perfume smashed and phone, cracked.She couldn't move, or speak, she was just seething with anger.  **"Seems you were smart enough to hide it, well lets have a look shall we?"** He was ripping shirts and underwear out of her drawers while Patsy was sinking it all in. He pulled out towels, straighteners, pajamas and threw them behind him, a picture frame smashed on the floor and Patsy bent down to pick it up. A picture of her father, before he died. "After 4 years, I have never been as angry at you as I am now," she muttered, the picture hanging loosely between her fingers. "Oh calm down, jeez someone's on their time of the month eh?" The anger she had been holding in for so long finally was released.  **"You know what? I'm so sick of your shit, you target me, you treat me like a punching bag because you can't fight real men, I'm so sick of this! I'm so sick of you! I should've broken up with you months ago! I wish I'd never met you!"** She was breathing heavily and he stared at her for a couple seconds, in shock. Patsy's vision went fuzzy and her ears started ringing, she could hear the sound of his Oxford shoes clacking slowly, loudly towards her. 

Her vision suddenly focused on his face, he was seething, wild eyed. His hand gripped her fiery, crimson-coloured hair and pulled her face close "You want to leave me?" He uttered through gritted teeth "You can never leave me, I OWN you, I can do what ever I want to you and you can't do a THING!" He threw her into a dresser, she yelped in pain as she struck the corner and plummeted to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run but he threw his arms around her, constricting her, he hauled her up and she flailed and screamed.  **"Please, PLEASE! I'll do what you say!"** He stayed silent, as if composed, then hurled her on the bed and her lower spine cracked against the wood. She wanted to fight but he overpowered her, his hands clasped around her wrists. It felt like she was drowning, him holding her under the water, she just wanted to let go... she was dipping in and out of consciousness, the last sound she heard was a clinking belt buckle.


End file.
